Seeing is Believing Knowing is
by BBirdy
Summary: Danny Phantom and Jack Frost meet. Jack is in a sense a ghost, so of course a half ghost can see him. He has seen him around town a billion times as has his friends. But What if they still couldn't touch him? rated K


Danny had seen the other white haired teen around town a million times. They had never spoken or acknowledged each other. A few times Danny had even pointed the boy out to his friends. Although they never seemed to catch sight of him.

He was quiet, and came only when it snowed. The boy was obviously a ghost, he could fly, spread snow and ice and he would walk through people a lot. For some reason he never seemed to be invisible to Danny's eyes but many others couldn't see him.

But one night, a little after Christmas the boy showed up again. A couple of the smaller children waved to him but many more walked through him. He must have been excellent at intangibility. Danny couldn't manage that many people going straight through him.

On a strange impulse he walked up to the boy.

"Danny what are you doing it's almost ten at night and tomorrow's Monday," yawned Sam.

"I'm going to say hi to that kid, you know the one in the blue we keep seeing. I want to know his name."

"Who?" she asked looking around.

"The kid in the blue hoodie right over there," Danny gestured.

"Alright," Sam gave in still not understanding what he was pointing at. "But Tucker and I are going home." Behind her Tucker nodded and yawned along with Sam.

"Alright," Danny smiled.

"See you later," Sam kissed her boyfriend and Tucker smiled. It was nice to see the two finally getting together. Now that everyone knew Phantom was Danny it was much less strange to see Sam kissing the ghost.

Once his friends were gone Danny flew over to the boy who was touching the park benches with the end of his staff and laughing as intricate designs spread form the tip.

"Hey kid," Danny called.

The boy didn't look around.

"Kid!" shouted Danny.

This time the boy looked over, vaguely interested. When he couldn't see anyone he went back to his work. It was as if he couldn't imagine that he was the one being talked to.

"Kid, with the blue hoodie!" Danny was slightly exasperated now.

The boy looked directly at them and his ice blue eyes became wide. "Me?" He asked.

"Of corse you," Danny rolled his eyes. "Who else is there?"

"You see me?" The boy asked. He seemed genuinely shocked that they knew he was there. "You actually see me?"

"Of course I can see you," Danny was starting to get seriously annoyed by this kid. "I've seen you around town a million times, I just came to say hi."

"But," the boy was backing up now, his ice blue eyes widening in shock. "You're a teenager. Teens never see me."

"So are you like a ghost who only kids can see?" Danny asked.

At the word ghost the kid tilted his head and pulled off his hood. He had bright white hair and skin even paler than Danny's. But that was where the similarities stopped. Danny had always had a rounder face with a sharp chin with a thin neck and a crooked toothed smile.

This boy had a thin face, strong neck with higher cheek bones, a strong chin and perfectly straight teeth. If there was any competition of who was more attractive this mystery ghost would win in a heartbeat.

"I'm not a ghost," the boy said. "I'm a spirit."

Danny had learned the difference many years ago when he came upon a girl who claimed she was the summer spirit. She had argued heartily that she wasn't a ghost and even made Danny check her pulse. Since she had looked exactly like a person in one of Danny's children's books had no trouble believing this girl was actually a summer spirit. Could this boy be the same?

"Sorry," Danny shook his head. "I was being rude I suppose." He held out his hand. "My name is Danny Phantom."

The boy carefully offered his hand. "Jack."

Their hands slid through each others. Both looked at their hands in shock.

"Are you sure you're not a ghost?" Danny asked. "You can phase through things. I've seen you do it before. Lots of people will walk through you."

Jack winced, looking on the edge of tears. "I... Just. Um..."

"Do you not have control over your powers?" Danny asked. "Are you a new ghost?"

"You keep saying ghost," Jack got control of his emotions. "I'm not a ghost."

Danny's eyes widened. "Are you a halfa like me?"

"What are you talking about?" Jack shook his head. "I'm a spirit, a guardian, a sprite... Are any of these things raining a bell?"

"You mean like a mythical creature?" Danny asked, sinking to the ground so his feet would touch. The boy did the same, his feet firmly planting on the ground. "Like a Minotaur or medusa?"

Jack shook his head, a small smile spreading over his face. "Have you ever heard of the Easter bunny, Santa Claus?"

"Children's stories." Danny scoffed. "They're not real."

Jack looked crushed all over again. "Have you ever heard of Jack Frost?"

Danny looked bewildered. "Never heard of him."

"Then how can you see me?" Jack ran a hand through his hair. "The only people can see me are those who believe in me."

"Wait, wait wait," Danny shook his head. "You mean to tell me you're Jack Frost and that Santa Clause and the Easter Bunny are real?" Danny asked.

"Yep!"

Danny considered it. The kid certainly looked the part and he seemed to genuinely believe it. Eventually he came to a conclusion. "You must be one seriously messed up ghost." Danny laughed slightly and when he blinked the kid was gone. "Kid, Jack where'd you go?"

Only silence met his ears.

"I must be tired. I'm seeing things now."

* * *

Jack floated there as the boy looked straight through him.

"Kid, Jack where'd you go?" Danny Phantom flew forward and the ice cold feeling I hated so much washed through me.

Jack had been so close to convincing him. He had believed because he thought he was a ghost. But now Danny Phantom knew the truth.

Believing was seeing. Knowing was… well it wasn't seeing that was for sure.

 **Random one shot came to my head. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Tell me what you thought please ;)**


End file.
